


uniforms

by foreverobessed



Series: baseball player!percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baseball, Baseball player!Percy, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Nothing gets Annabeth quite as hot as Percy in his baseball uniform.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: baseball player!percy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO RANDOM BUT I haven’t wrote a lot of smut so I wanted to try it out ;) hope y’all enjoy!! also yes I wrote baseball Percy I love him >:))

It was hot outside, the sky was a dark blue with the sun a golden orange, with pinks, yellows, purples, and blues intertwined around the golden orange ball. Annabeth’s eyes swept over the baseball field, her eyes zoning in on Percy. It was the sixth inning, and Percy was winding up to bat. Eye black was smeared down his tanned cheeks, his eyes focused on the pitcher. Percy had been playing all day, it was a hot, humid day in May. Annabeth had come to the games to watch her boyfriend, and she would stay till the last game. Silena and Piper had taken her to the field that morning at ten am, they had left thirty minutes ago something about one of their mom’s functions. 

Annabeth’s golden hair was tied up into a ponytail, she was wearing black Nike shorts and one of Percy’s baseball T-shirts. She had tucked the shirt in so you could actually see she was wearing shorts, she didn’t want to hear anyone ask  _ “Are you wearing pants?”  _ Of course she was wearing pants. Her eyes focused back on Percy, whose bat had just hit air. Her eyes lingered on the way his muscles tender as the ball left the pitcher’s glove, or the way his baseball pants clung to his legs almost sinfully. He had looked  _ so  _ good all day and all they shared was a few chaste kisses in between games, she didn’t care about the sweat that rolled down his arms, she enjoyed the clean smell of his sweat, it made her want to bite into his skin and commit it to memory. 

The  _ thwack!  _ of a bat smacking a baseball hit her ears and she watched as Percy rounded the bases, managing to make it to third base. She drummed her fingers on the bleachers, watching as Percy’s team rounded the bases a few more times and won the game by four runs. She tried to ignore her mind as her cheeks flushed at the thought of  _ Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy.  _ She wanted him to thrust in her, grab her hips and leave finger shaped bruises that would stay for days. She stood up as they finished high fiving the other team and made their way to the dugout. She picked up her phone and her wallet and waited outside the dugout for Percy. 

Percy walked out with Jason and Charlie, giving them a small wave as he walked over to Annabeth. The goofy grin on his face made Annabeth’s stomach flutter, so did that stupid uniform. Annabeth couldn’t explain why but it made her want to kiss Percy every time she saw him. So she did, she pressed her lips against Percy’s chapped ones, not caring that he was sweaty and dirty. She put her hands on the small of his back, her hands bumping against his baseball bag. He immediately kissed her back, moving his hands to her hips, pushing them flush against each other. Annabeth flushed as she felt his cock against her cunt, she pulled back and gave him a grin. She put his hands in hers and pulled him to his car. 

Percy’s car was an old muscle car that she couldn’t recall the name of- it used to be a hunk of junk but Percy fixed it up in perfect mint condition. Annabeth slid into the passenger seat of the car while Percy loaded up the trunk to put in his bag. He went into the driver's seat and locked eyes with Annabeth, leaning in a bit so their noses brushed. He had lost his baseball cap along the way, presumably putting it with his bag. “How did you like my games?” Percy asked with a teasing tilt to her voice. Percy knew exactly how she felt about his games, one night when Sally had let Annabeth stay over with a knowing smile, Annabeth was laying on Percy’s mattress, his blue comforters draped over her body. Percy was laying on the floor on an air mattress, when Annabeth confessed in a sleepy voice that she found Percy so  _ hot  _ in his baseball uniform. 

_ “You think I’m hot?” Percy asked, chuckling.  _

_ Annabeth peered over the bed to stare at Percy laying down on the air mattress, his hand laying under his head. “Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You’re  _ so  _ hot in a baseball uniform, I can’t explain it.” _

_ Percy grinned at her, blinding Annabeth with his white, pearly teeth, “You're not too bad yourself, Chase.” He leaned up, crawling over towards Annabeth and kissing her sweetly. “You look hot in everything you do, Wise Girl.” _

The memory made Annabeth flush, “You know I liked your game, Percy.” She put her hand on the curve of Percy’s hip, putting her fingers in the belt loops of his white baseball pants, pulling their lips together. The kisses from earlier were sweet and chaste, this one was heavy and hot and dirty. Percy shoved his tongue in Annabeth’s mouth, his hand coming to rest on the place on Annabeth’s rib cage that was right under her breasts. Annabeth’s other hand went under Percy’s baseball uniform shirt, tweaking one of his nipples and he gasped into her mouth. They pulled apart, “Back seat?” Annabeth asked. 

“Back seat.” Percy confirmed, moving them to the back seat. Annabeth peered out the window, noticing that only a few cars were left in the driveway. She flushed at the thought of someone peering too close into the window, to see her and Percy pressed together, fucking. Luckily, the windows of the car were too dark to see through, you’d have to look extra close into to see it. Plus, the setting of the sun helped their predicament too. 

Annabeth laid down onto the backseats, and Percy pressed himself on top of her, kissing down her neck and sucking bruises onto it. His hands went under her shirt and he fumbled with her bra a bit. She huffed out a laugh as he murmured “Finally,” as he got it unhooked. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, and got hers off too. He sat her up so she straddled his waist, she grumbled as her head cuffed the roof of the car. 

As their lips meet her hands go back down to Percy’s pants, toying with the button. She slides the button out of the loop and unzips his pants. She strokes her hand up and down Percy’s cock through the underwear. He hardens under her administrations, moaning into her mouth softly. He pulls their mouths apart and shimmies out of his pants and underwear. He puts his hands on Annabeth’s waistband and tugs both her shorts and underwear off in one tug. 

He presses his tongue against her hot cunt, his tongue slipping into her, doing almost lazy strokes. She gasps and threads her fingers into his sweaty, damp black locks as his tongue flicked over her clit. She whimpered, trying to silence herself so no one would come over and hear them. Percy leaned up, grinning at her. His lips and chin were wet from her, she blushed as he pressed their mouths together, tasting himself on her. He pulled apart and reached towards the glove compartment, taking out a condom packet and sliding it on. She laid back down onto the seats, ignoring the buckle digging into her back. He slowly pressed into her, kissing down the slope of her neck and her jaw. She let out a small moan at the size of Percy. He stopped once he was fully inside of her, waiting till she nodded and he pulled himself all the way out and thrust in. She grabbed onto his elbows and moaned, not caring in the slightest about how loud she was in that moment. Percy’s hands were on her hips, her fingers digging into her skin, she knew there would be bruises tomorrow. She met his thrusts, groaning as he slid a finger in alongside himself, hitting her clit with every smooth, vicious thrust of his hips. Soon enough she hit climax, coming and Percy came along with her. They sat in silence for a few seconds, Percy still inside of her. 

Percy slid out of her and grabbed napkins out of the glove compartment, wiping both of them out and sliding off his condom in the process. He balled the napkins around the condom, shoving it in a small grocery bag that had trash in it. Percy cupped Annabeth’s cheek and kissed her, he was just content kissing and holding her there. 

“We should probably get changed, my dad is probably wondering where I’m at.” Annabeth said after a few seconds. 

He nodded, his still sweaty black locks getting in his face. She smiled softly, pushing it out of his face and pecking his lips, “I love you Seaweed Brain.” And oh, how she loved him. She loved this boy,  _ her  _ boy. She was her best friend, the person who she told everything to, who she told about her dad, her mom, her brothers, her step-mom, and he listened and nodded and  _ understood.  _

“I love you too, Wise Girl.” Percy said, kissing her temple, “More than you know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YALL ENJOYED!! This is like my third time writing smut so be nice lmao, i hope y’all are doing fine with work/school and have a great day!! remember you are loved <333


End file.
